Boundaries
by BBQkitten
Summary: "Those two are as dense as doorknobs—they won't know they have feelings for each other unless someone spells it out for them." "Then why don't we go up to them and tell them?" "You can't just go out and tell them, baka. You have to slip them hints and get them to realize their feelings themselves." "But you just said—aw, never mind…"


**Boundaries **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warning: Some suggestive themes.**

Hirako Shinji was not one to be known for keeping respectable boundaries. Knowing this, most people stayed a vast distance away from the obnoxious blonde. Everyone except him.

At first, people just assumed that he had yet to learn of the eccentric blonde's ways, but after a few weeks most came to the conclusion that he was a complete idiot. There were a few who watched the two interact and noticed the way his amber eyes always softened from their normally harsh, piercing gaze when every he looked over at the rambling captain. Ichigo would always make annoyed noises and angry grumbles whenever Shinji would latch himself onto the smaller man in a suffocating, too long hug. But strangely enough, the orange haired teen never actually made any move to push the blonde away. He always seemed somewhat content wrapped in the older man's arms.

Ichigo still adamantly refused to admit that he liked the man though. No, that would be much to humiliating for the human punk. So the teen settled for the sexual harassment that he went through every time he "just happened to pass by" the fifth division barracks.

Renji didn't know what to think when Rukia pointed out the unofficial couple hugging in the court yard. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The red head was baffled, astounded, amazed; he had never seen the berry hug anyone besides his sisters willingly and he had never seen such a loving smile grace the young man's face while doing so. He looked over at his smirking counterpart as a similar expression took over his own features. "Are we going to get them together?" He asked slyly.

Rukia growled, frustrated, "Of course we are, baka," She said as she slapped him upside the head. "Let's go before they see us."

Renji nodded and rubbed the back of his sore head as the two quickly made their way to the thirteenth's barracks to plan a course of action.

(-_-)

Ichigo pulled away from Shinji slightly, "Think they're gone?" He asked, a small smirk crossing his face as he played with the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck.

Shinji shivered and nodded, "Most likely trying to come up with a way to get us together."

"Sucks for them," Ichigo said, as he rested his lips next to Shinji's ear and whispered seductively, "You're already mine."

Shinji chuckled and whispered back, "Don't you mean that _you _are _mine_?"

Ichigo shrugged and buried his head in the older man's neck so he couldn't see the blush spreading across his face, "Minor details."

Shinji chuckled and pulled at Ichigo's hand, "Let's go back to my room. I have something to show you."

Ichigo chuckled, "Will I like it?"

Shinji laughed, "You bet your ass you will." With that the two visords walked to Shinji's private room all the while holding hands and whispering quietly to each other. Honestly, they couldn't understand how anyone had _not _figured out they were together yet—it wasn't like they were hiding it.

(-_-)

"Focus Renji," Rukia snapped, slamming her fist on top of his head for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Those two are as dense as doorknobs—they won't know they have feelings for each other unless someone spells it out for them."

Renji shot her a confused look and scratched the back of his head, "Then why don't we go up to them and tell them?"

He received another smack on the head. "You can't just go out and tell them, baka. You have to slip them hints and get them to realize their feelings themselves."

"But you just said—aw, never mind…" He said trailing off as he walked away. "I'm out. Get them together yourself."

Rukia growled as she threw a nearby chair at the red head's retreating figure before stomping off into the other direction with one destination in mind—the Shinigami Women's Association.

(-_-)

Ichigo moved closer to the defined chest underneath his head and sighed softly. He couldn't imagine any other way to spend his weekend than to be wrapped in a tight embrace by his eccentric lover. Shinji chuckled as he heard the soft sigh leave the teen's lips and leaned down to press his lips against the crown of his forehead gently.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day," Shinji began, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over them with the soft morning sunlight. "I have to go in and train some new recruits today. Would you like to come and watch? You might get to see me without a shirt on," He said the last part suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows when Ichigo looked up at him.

"I get to see your chest—and a lot more—every day. I think I'll have to pass on your enticing invitation though," Ichigo placed both of his hands on his lover's chest and began to rub sensually, arousing a moan out of his blonde counterpart. "I haven't seen Renji or Rukia since I got here. I'm probably overdue for a visit." He sat up and shook his head sadly, "Man, Rukia's gonna kill me."

Shinji laughed heartily and stood up, proudly displaying himself to his, now blushing, berry, "You always know how to wake me up in the morning. Visit me for lunch?" He asked as he pulled on his clothes.

Ichigo smirked, "I'll see if I can pencil you in."

The blonde gave his boyfriend a kiss walked out the door, "I'll see you at lunch," He called over his shoulder.

(-_-)

Ichigo sat across from Renji in the sixth division office. "So Rukia's going to come up with some kind of scheme to get Shinji and I together?" Ichigo asked, mindlessly stirring the tea sitting in front of him. He laughed, "She's gonna be disappointed."

Renji gave him a confused look, "You don't have any feelings for Hirako-taichou?"

Ichigo shook his head, still chuckling, "No—we're already together." Renji's eyes bugged out and Ichigo passively wished he had had a camera so he could've captured the moment. "It's not like we hid it."

Renji chuckled, "I think you should go with it, it'll make her feel more embarrassed when she finds out in the end."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, "And more painful for me." He raised an eyebrow and shot an accusatory look to the red head sitting across from him, "Weren't you planning on being a part of this 'get Ichigo and Shinji together' plan until you got kicked out?"

Renji frowned, "I didn't get kicked out—I quit. I was just going to force your guys' lips together and be done with it but Rukia started spewing off some crap about how you two have to realize it for yourselves and that we had to give you subtle hints. I swear, sometimes I worry about her sanity."

"Who's sanity?" A bored voice drawled, coming up behind the younger of the two shinigami.

Ichigo laughed, "Rukia's. Apparently she has some new crazy scheme up her sleeve to mess with my private life."

Byakuya looked over at the two men sitting at the low rise table for a moment before continuing on to his desk. "Do I need to put an end to her plan for you?"

Ichigo laughed and stood up, brushing off Byakuya's offer, "Nah, Shinji and I are gonna let this play out for a while and see what happens—it might turn out to be a good laugh in the end."

Byakuya nodded and began working on the documents sitting in front of him.

Renji and Ichigo walked out of the building and the red head quickly pulled the other to a nearby wall. "W-what the hell was _that_?" Renji stuttered, "You and… a-a-and Kuchiki-taichou… were…. were—"

"Friendly?" Ichigo supplied, a gleeful smile displayed across his face. Renji nodded mutely, eyes wide and slightly scared. "Surprisingly, Shinji and Byakuya are good friends so Byakuya's decided that his friendship with Shinji was more important than his hatred for me. I have to admit, when he started being nice to me I found myself slapping me in the face to make sure it was really happening."

Renji raised his hands frantically in front of the teen's face. "Wait, wait, wait—how long have you two been going out?"

Ichigo paused for a moment and silently counted on his fingers, "Six months, approximately." Renji's eyes widened. "Well, I'm going to have lunch with my boyfriend," He said, shrugging casually as he got up from his seat. "See you later." Ichigo threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked out of the sixth division barracks.

Renji shook his head slowly and began to make his way back inside. Rukia will never know what hit her.

(-_-)

"…And that's why we have to get Ichigo and Hirako-taichou together," Rukia finished, gazing hopefully into the sea of the club's thoughtful faces.

Matusmoto stood up, "I think that's a brilliant idea, though, personally, I think Ichigo-kun would be much better suited for my taichou."

Nanao snorted, "I don't think Kurosaki would make it through the first date with your captain without being frozen to death. I believe Hirako-taichou would be a good match for the substitute Shinigami." There were nods throughout the room as others began to agree with the young Kuchiki and Nanao. Slowly, eyes began to rest their gazes on the young pink haired president as she tapped her lip thoughtfully.

"I'd like it better if Ichi-chan were in love with someone from my squad because then he and Ken-chan could play together more. But Blondie is a good guy too—he gives me lots of chocolates—so I say: let's do it!" Cheers erupted throughout the room as the women clustered closer to begin making plans.

(-_-)

Ichigo patted his stomach appreciatively as he and Shinji left the small restaurant. "Man, that was good," Ichigo praised, leaning in slightly to the blonde's chest as Shinji wrapped his arm tighter around the younger's shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it," He said, looking fondly down at Ichigo's smiling face. "I hadn't been there since the first time I was a captain so I wasn't sure if it was still any good."

Ichigo chuckled, "Well, you lucked out then."

Shinji smiled and nodded, the two slowly making their way to the Senkaimon neither truly wanting to get there. It was the end of the weekend and Ichigo had to go to school the following morning. The two whispered quietly to each other the whole way, talking about nothing in particular.

As they reached the gate and pouted, "Are you sure you have to leave?" He whined, grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders and pulling the teen into a vice grip hug.

Ichigo nodded and laughed, returning the hug. "I'll be back next weekend and the week after is summer holiday so I'll be able to stay even longer."

"That's such a long time from now," Shinji pouted and looked down at Ichigo with the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

The berry quickly shut his eyes and shook his head making his orange spike dance lightly, "No way," He stated, backing up and making an 'X' with his arms. "You know I can't stay Shin—I got finals next week. I need to study."

"Study here."

Ichigo shot him a dirty look, "You and I both know how much studying I'd get done if I stayed here."

Shinji sighed exasperatedly, "At least give me a kiss goodbye?"

The teen rolled his eyes playfully before wrapping his arms around Shinji's neck and gently pressing their lips together. The blonde eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his own arms around the teen's waist and pulling him impossibly closer to his chest.

A collective gasp of shock broke the couple from their moment as the turned their heads towards the sound only to be met with the frozen faces of the Shinigami Women's Association. Ichigo and Shinji began to chuckle, still holding on tightly to each other.

Nanao was the first to break out from her shock, "H-how?" She stuttered, clutching her notebook tightly to her chest, a bright blush quickly spreading across her cheeks.

Shinji smirked, "Well, I walked up to Ichi and grabbed him like this," He said, grabbing onto Ichigo's shoulders. "And then, I leaned in very slowly," Shinji's face got closer and a small smile spread across the human's lips. "And then, I kissed him," He brought their lips together once again in a searing kiss that caused the rest of the SWA to wake up from their shock.

Rukia broke away from the pack and stumbled up to the couple, "How long?" She asked taking a fist full of Ichigo's shirt and pulling him down to her level. "How long have you too been together?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "About six months." At Rukia's enraged, wide eyes he continued, "It's not like we were keeping it a secret! There are lots of people who know."

Rukia pulled him closer, "Like who?"

"Like me." Rukia froze, slowly bringing her eyes up to meet the stoic face of her brother. "Release the poor boy, Rukia. You're choking him."

The girl obeyed immediately and Ichigo took a few gasping breaths as he backed up. "Thanks Byakuya."

The man glanced back at the boy and nodded his head once before returning his gaze to his little sister. "Please refrain from using violence outside of the training grounds, Rukia."

"B-but, Nii-sama," Rukia began, determined to stated her case and defend herself. "He-he was— I mean… he—"

"He needs to leave. Or he will be late for dinner with his family. I'm sure Hirako-taichou will be more than happy to answer any and all questions once he has said goodbye to his boyfriend. Now," Byakuya placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and began to steer her away from the Senkaimon. "Let's leave them be." The two Kuchikis began to walk away, Byakuya pausing momentarily to say over his shoulder, "I expect the rest of you to leave them alone as well." His tone caused shivers to take hold of the women and they quickly evaporated.

When Ichigo and Shinji were finally alone once again the blonde took hold of his human and brought him close. "I'll miss you," He whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"I'll be back in a week," Ichigo whispered back.

"I'll still miss you."

Ichigo rested his forehead gently against Shinji's, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**AN: Wow. It's been forever since I posted anything… This summer is just running me over. Oh well… I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it. I love to hear what you guys think of my writing (the more I hear the more I want to write).**

**Also, if you have any requests please leave it in a review or drop me a PM and I'll try to make it happen. **

**To EmoBunny4Eva, I **_**promise **_**that I will have your HitsuIchi out (hopefully by the end of next week) -crossing my fingers-**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
